


headed nowhere

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Shao is a road warrior with a burning hatred of the citadel. Books, Ra Ra, Boo Boo, and Dizzee are war boys running from the violent life they've been living. Their chance meeting could lead to much more.
Relationships: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor, Shaolin Fantastic/Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero
Kudos: 1





	1. warboys

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh I had to write a fanfic for my two favorite pieces of media. hopefully it's enjoyable!
> 
> tw for this chapter: canon typical violence, description of wounds, implied/referenced underage, implied r*pe

\--------------------

Shao is driving dangerously close to the citadel---that enemy castle, destroyer of all around it, all that it can reach---when something other than sand comes into view. At first Shao tenses, expecting a citadel war party he would have to outrun, but the blur of color is too small and too light for that to be the case. So he slows as he drives by, and catches a glance of white painted bodies, struggling down a dune in a line. Shao screeches to a stop and considers; they are war boys, that much he can tell from the paint. But war boys this far from the citadel without vehicles? That is strange, and strange can be dangerous. Shao needs more information. He needs to know if this is some new plot by the citadel, or if it’s something he can twist to his advantage. Perhaps the war boys carry something of value; the citadel is rich in water, food, spare parts, bullets, guzzoline---the list goes on. 

So Shao revs his engine and speeds towards the figures, kicking up a plume of sand when he stops near them. He’s close enough he can see them cough as the cloud of sand covers them, and as they rub at their unprotected eyes, he raises his shotgun and aims through the window of the interceptor. He’s tempted just to shoot and have this done with, but he notes the smaller form of one of them, too small to be a full adult. A teenager, and Shao doesn’t kill kids unless he has to. So he aims the gun and yells, his voice hoarse with the grit he’s kicked up:

“Who are you?”

The leader, a tall lanky man raises a hand and Shao tenses; he’s holding a knife. Shao is close to killing him then, but the war boy drops the knife. It buries itself in the sand dune and none of the others reach for it. Shao scans them; none of the others are carrying weapons, although their pants have many pockets that could hold small knives or guns. Shao growls; the dropping a knife was a peaceful motion, but he doesn’t trust warboys. Still, he’s not one to kill a surrendering enemy, so he shouts:

“Move and I’ll kill you. Don’t answer my questions, I’ll kill you.”

None of the warboys move, which Shao takes as an affirmative. He snarls:

“Now, warboys---”

With extra, hateful emphasis on the word warboys,

“---Where are you going and why?”

The leader tries to speak, but only a hoarse noise comes out. They’ve been a long time without water, Shao can tell. The leader tries again and it comes out clearer:

“We come from the citadel. We go nowhere, but anywhere away from there.”

Shao grins; this one speaks awful fancy for a war boy, who usually foam at the mouth and scream relentlessly. Still, it doesn’t make sense, for them to be headed nowhere, Joe wouldn’t waste manpower on nothing. So Shao says:

“Warboys going nowhere. That’s gotta be a lie, warboy, and I said I’d kill you for that.”

The leader swallows, his throat bobbing with the movement. They all look afraid but like they’re trying to hide it. The leader says:

“It’s not a lie. We may have been warboys once, but no longer. May my brother move forward, so I can show you why?”

Shao tenses, finger moving closer to the trigger. 

“Slowly, and hands up.”

The man behind the leader raises his hands towards the eternal blue sky that stares down at them, the sun beating on their necks like an enraged thing. Then he steps forwards and Shao can see that he’s covered in bloody cuts, the blood crusted on and sprinkled with sand. Some are still weeping red. Some of his paint is wiped away in swatches, revealing dark brown skin. He’s been through a wringer, and he carries himself with a familiar hunching of being burdened with much pain. The leader speaks:

“Perhaps you’ve heard stories of warboy initiation. It’s a well kept secret from the pups, and we had no idea what they were going to do to us. Ra Ra was chosen to go first. We could only watch for so long before we had to act. So we drew our knives and killed, and said we’d kill any who came after us. We ran, and they didn’t follow. The desert is a death sentence for those on foot anyways, why waste the guzzoline?”

Shao smirks. Brave of these warboys, to run from the citadel, where they were marginally safe, at least until they ended their life as battle fodder. They could be lying, and that causes Shao to hesitate, but he looks at the teenager’s wide eyes, and the bloodied body of Ra Ra, and judges them truth tellers. He lowers the gun and gestures at the back seat of the interceptor. 

“It’ll be a tight fit for four of you, but you’ll make it work.”

For a moment the warboys just stare. Shao glares at them and snarls:

“This offer isn’t going to last. Get in or die here, I don’t much care.”

Then they’re scrambling for the car. Shao waits until they’re in and then guns it, away from the citadel and the dangers that come with it.

\-------------------

They drive for hours, the warboys silent, and shao doesn’t try to start a conversation. He has little need for words. Finally, he pulls to a stop on a dune that looks like any other. The warboys twitch nervously, wondering if his kindness is a prelude to more violence. Instead Max gets out, bringing a small bag with him, and gestures for them to get out. They do so slowly, the teenager coming last, the group obviously trying to protect him. The leader asks:

“Why have we stopped?”

Shao grins at him.

“Like your words, don’t you?”

The leader shifts, smiling nervously back, and says:

“They call me Books, because I’ve read all the manuals.”

Shao smirks; warboy names always have some meaning. He takes in the scarred letters on the warboy’s chest, covering his pecs and stomach in manuscript, something about repairing engines. Then he takes a seat in the sand and opens the bag as he says:

“And the rest of y’all?”

Ra Ra shrugs:

“You already know my name.”

Shao nods, taking in the sun scarred on his shoulder, looks at the next. 

This warboy has splotches of scars, like someone splattered him in paint and then scarred where it landed. He says:

“Dizzee.”

The teenager laughs and interjects:

“Because he’s so spacy he almost fell off of a ledge, too deep in his own head.”

Shao laughs and shares a look with the teenager, who seems brash and less cautious than his brothers. He’s got scars of jagged lines crossing his abdomen in an interlocking pattern. The teenager nods and says:

“Boo Boo.”

Shao hums and says:

“Well, y’all take a seat. Ra Ra, come here.”

Ra ra hesitates and Shao pulls a roll of soft fabric bandage out of his bag.

“Would you rather keep bleeding?”

That gets him to move and he settles down in front of shao. The rest of the warboys look relieved and sit as well. Shao begins to clean and wrap the bandages around the worst of the wounds with a practiced ease. As he does Boo Boo looks entranced and asks:

“Are you an organic mechanic?”

Shao shakes his head.

“Hardly. But out here, you have to learn to care for yourself. It’s different from the citadel. It’ll eat you alive if you let it.”

Books looks worried. Ra Ra is gamelty trying not to wince as Shao works on him. To distract him, Shao asks:

“How’d you get your name, Ra Ra?”

Ra Ra grins weakly and says:

“Named for the before time sun god. Because I’m smart as could be.”

Shao nods and finishes the last wound. Then he stand, brushing sand off his pants, and says:

“Back in the car.”

They trail after him like ducklings---and isn’t that a before time thought, duck swimming in their giant pools of water, all fresh and clean and good eating but no one ate decorative ducks back then---and he gets in the front seat. As he does, Books asks:

“Where are we going?”

Shao grunts and revs the engine, speeding them forwards, towards the horizon. 

“Settlement. We need more supplies, and y’all have nothing to bargain with.”

\-------------

Shao leads them into the settlement, but not before having them roll around in the sand to get the paint off. They grimace, but don’t complain. War boys are good at following orders, it’s what they’re born for. But perhaps these war boys could be more. They look at the people around them with intrigued eyes. They’ve probably never been in a settlement like this before, being too young for raiding parties. Ra Ra rushes up to Shao and asks:

“How are we going to pay for anything?”

Shao grins a vicious grin and points ahead of them, at a ring set up with ropes around the edges. There’s a crowd watching as two women beat the shit out of each other. He says:

“This settlement loves their entertainment, they pay well for interesting fights. Not to the death, but they like them long and bloody.”

The war boys stare, something like fear and distaste in their eyes, and Shao thinks no wonder they didn’t survive the war boy training. He groans and says:

“I’ll fight, but at least one other person needs to, otherwise we won’t make enough.”

He expects Books to volunteer. Instead, the one who’s only spoken once so far steps forwards: Dizzee. Shao steps towards the ringmaster and says over his shoulder to Dizzee:

“Time to put that warboy training to the test.”

The ringmaster looks over Shao’s strong build with greedy eyes and quickly enters him in the roster. Dizzee looks less impressive, mostly because he holds himself with less confidence. He’ll need to learn to fake it, to survive out here.

Shao goes first, and dismantles his enemy easily, drawing out the fight to the crowd’s cheers. Dizzee is up next. The man walks in the ring to a round of boos, hunching in on himself and looking vulnerable. Shao groans and worries that he’s about to lose. Dizzee then proceeds to uncurl and destroy his opponent with quick, precise moves. He looks regretful the whole time, but he does it. Shao smirks; he knew their training would be effective, as long as they had the guts to use it. They walk away from the ring with promised barter for clothes, food, water, and weapons. 

Shao makes sure to buy them each a gun, and shirts as well. Then he gets rations enough to last them a week. When he gestures, they all follow him out of the settlement. They make it back to the car and Shao claps Dizzee on the shoulder as he enters the car. Then he takes off into the desert again, whooping with the pure joy of it.

\---------------

Shao and Books are hunting lizards. Books has tracked one to a nest and are scooping them out in handfuls, dropping them into a bag. They’ve been silent the whole time, until Books breaks the silence and says:

“You’ve killed a lot of people?”

Shao’s mind flashes red for a moment, memories of the man he’d failed to save, and he shakes his head to send the thoughts flying away. He growls:

“Too many.”

Books is silent, taking that in, before he continues:

“I haven’t killed anybody yet. I don’t want to.”

Shao sighs; that’s a wish he doubts will be granted. Not out here, in the wasteland. So all he says is:

“I’m sorry.”

Books smiles that gentle grin that makes Shao’s stomach flip and says nothing. 

\---------

Shao and Books are on the hood of the car, Boo Boo, Ra Ra and Dizzee asleep on bedrolls beside the interceptor. Shao and Books are looking up at the star filled sky, the freezing cold of the desert night causing them to lean into each other for warmth. At least, Shao pretends that’s all it is. He’s ignoring his true feelings, but that’s no surprise. He’s not going to survive by going soft. 

Books stares up at the sky and Shao stares at him, and they say nothing but it feels like everything. 

Finally, Books says:

“You know, amongst the war boys, we’d, uh...”

He hesitates, finding whatever it was hard to say. 

“We’d...wife each other. For fun. Weren’t supposed to, were supposed to save that for the breeders, but it was nice.”

Shao feels discomfort spreading through him. He’s no stranger to sex, has fucked plenty of people in the back of his car. But they never meant anything to him, not like Books does. It worries him, talking about this with Books. What does Books mean by it?

Then Books turn to look at him, eyes glimmering dimly in the starlight. 

“Some of them were in love I think. Like you’d love a wife.”

Shao is trembling, a need to run away growing in him. But Books keeps talking and Shao keeps listening:

“Shao, I think I can have the same thing. I think I have it with you.”

Shao instinctively snarls:

“I’m nobody's wife.”

Books shushes him:

“I know, Shao. But I’m saying I love you.”

Shao turns away from those eyes, the fear dominating him, and says:

“I need time, Books.”

Books just says:

“Okay.”

\---------------

Shao and Books are walking through a settlement, Books in front, going after a new pair of pants, full of pockets to put his treasures in, when Shao sees the glint of a knife and a person diving for Books. Shao moves on instinct, grabbing the knife holding hand and twisting, sending to the ground. Then, with an easy motion, he pulls out a pistol and shoots. Books jumps at the loud gunshot and turns, gaping:

“Shao, what was that?”

Shao snarls:

“That was you almost getting killed, you idiot.”

That settles in Shao, that he could have lost Books. It makes him feel like a great dark hole is opening in him, like the last time he lost someone. And suddenly something clicks. He gasps out:

“I’m going to kiss you, you idiot.”

Books looks bewildered:

“What?”

Shao practically shouts:

“I want to kiss you!”

It hits Books then, and he smiles his beautiful smile. Then he’s hooking a hand behind Shao’s head and pulling him in, their lips meeting. Shao leans into the kiss, cherishing the feeling of not just kissing someone, but kissing Books. 

They pull apart and Books has eyes as soft as bandages when he says:

“I love you.”

Shao stutters, words sticking in his throat, but manages too:

“I love you, Books.”

Books grins and takes Shao’s hands and finishes buying those pants he wanted. He doesn’t let go of Shao’s hand until they’re back at the interceptor and Shao has to drive.

\--------------------------

Books is wrapped up in Shao one night, warm inside their shared bedroll, when he senses something is wrong. Nothing deadly, no attackers on the horizon, but something is distressing Shao. Books can tell by the curl of his eyebrows and the slant of his mouth. Shao doesn’t look Books in the eye as he buries his face in Book’s neck. Books smoothes a hand over his back in a comforting motion and asks:

“Shao, what’s wrong?”

Shao groans, his breath brushing over Book’s neck.

“You noticed, huh?”

Books grins and says:

“Sure did. Now spill.”

Shao mutters:

“I don’t want to bother you.”

Books sighs.

“You’re not. I want to help. I don’t want you going through this alone.”

Shao finally opens up:

“It’s the anniversary today. Of the day I lost someone. Someone really important.”

Books breathes deep as he thinks: they’ve all lost someone, and they carry those wounds with them. Sometimes talking helps, but Shao doesn’t always want to be forward about his feelings. Still, it can’t hurt to ask. So Books does:

“Do you want to talk about them?”

Shao heistates, but says:

“Yes. He was the grandmaster, the leader of my settlement. I was set to succeed him, when the citadel attacked. He helped me escape, but went back for others and never came back out. I miss him, so much. I miss him every day. ”

Books can't think of anything to say but:

“I’m sorry.”

Shao chuckles.

“I’ll be okay. It just hurts, and I don’t think it will ever stop. But I’m happy here, with you in my arms, and that’s enough for me.”

Books holds him a little tighter and says:

“I’m glad.”

\----------------


	2. rock rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: canon typical threats of violence

\----------------------

Dizzee has wandered off from the interceptor, into the shade of the massive canyon they’re parked in. He’s digging a piece of metal out of the sand---probably just scrap---when he feels a shadow fall over him. He freezes and hears a voice say:

“Don’t move.”

He stays still as the voice says:

“What are you doing on our turf?”

Dizzee stays calm and asks gently, non threateningly:

“Can I look up?”

The person huffs, but finally says:

“Yes.”

Dizzee does so, and looks up to see a rock rider. He’s on foot, not on his bike, which must be parked somewhere nearby. He’s holding a gun on Dizzee. Long blonde hair flows from under the hood he’s wearing and googles shield his eyes from Dizzee’s view. Dizzee takes him in and then says:

“Last I heard, this canyon was no man’s land.”

The rock rider says:

“Not any more. I’m putting up our markings now.”

He shakes a can of red spray paint and sure enough, down the canyon, Dizzee sees a rock rider marking claiming the canyon. Dizzee sighs and says:

“We didn’t know. We’ll leave if you let us.”

The rock rider grins and says:

“There’s only one of me, I can hardly stop all five of you.”

Dizzee laughs, surprised at the rock rider’s willingness to talk. Dizzee says:

“Well, you can still kill me, if you wanted to.”

The rock rider laughs too, but before he can say anything, a bullet whizzes past his head and Shao’s voice rings out:

“Drop it, rock rider.”

Shao is holding his rifle on the rock rider, and the rock rider drops the gun. Dizzee knows what’s going to happen next and he stands suddenly, blocking Shao’s shot. Shao curses and screams:

“Dizzee, get out of the way!”

Dizzee eyes the rock rider, who has a chance to grab the dropped gun and shoot Dizzee dead. Instead the rock rider stays still. Dizzee says:

“Don’t kill him, Shao.”

Shao laughs disbelievingly.

“What?”

Dizzee says, with steel in his voice:

“Shao, I’m asking you.”

Shao groans but says:

“Fine. Rock rider, go back where you came from.”

The rock rider does. He takes slow measured steps all the way down the canyon until he disappears behind a wall of rock. Shao grabs Dizzee by his vest and says:

“Let’s get out of here before he gets backup.”

\--------------

It’s later that day when Shao grits out:

“We’re being followed. Looks like a single bike.”

Dizzee feels his heart beat faster and looks behind, but doesn’t even have to see him to know.

Shao says:

“It’s your rock rider, Dizzee.”

Dizzee smiles to himself and leans forwards to press a hand to Shao’s shoulder as he says:

“Stop the car.”

Shao doesn’t turn to throw him a look but Books looks horrified enough for both of them. Dizzee continues:

“I’ll take a gun with me. Stop the car.”

Shao curses but hits the brakes. Dizzee is out of the car before it’s fully stopped, and he strides towards the oncoming bike, which is also slowing to a stop. Dizzee pulls out the gun and aims it, but notes the rock rider isn’t doing the same. Dizzee yells across the small distance between them:

“What do you want?”

The rock rider shifts, pulls up his goggles and lowers his hood to reveal a beautiful face,with pale skin like salt flats and blue eyes like the sky above. He’s got a ring of metal hanging from his nose, pierced through like a bull. Dizzee wonders if that’s a rock rider thing or particular to this one. Still, Dizzee doesn’t let his gun waver. The rock rider says:

“I want to come with you.”

Dizzee can’t help but grin at that; its a nonsensical thing to say, really. Why would a rock rider want anything to do with their motley band? So Dizzee asks:

“Why?”

The rock rider smiles and it’s just as beautiful as the rest of him, as bright as the desert sun but much softer. Then the rock rider yells:

“Because you didn’t kill me.”

Dizzee laughs at that and says:

“You didn’t kill me first.”

The rock rider bows his head in agreement, but stays silent for a long moment before confessing:

“The rock riders took me in as a babe, and I’m grateful. But we’re scavengers and murderers, and I’d rather be something more. You seem like a good person, which is rare out here.”

Dizzee finally lowers the gun and says:

“Let me talk to my brothers.”

\-----------------

They’re in one of the few settlements rich enough to have a market selling unnecessary---or some would say worthless----things when Dizzee sees the tattoo gun. He stops instantly, breathless with want, and reaches out to tug on Thor’s jacket. Thor is trading the last of his rock rider clothes away, but he turns easily to look at what Dizzee is pointing at. When he sees the tattoo gun his lips curve into an excited “o”. He seems as enthusiastic as Dizzee is. Together, they step up to the stall and Dizzee asks how much the tattoo gun is. It’s just barely within their combined budgets, and Dizzee turns to Thor, asking with his eyes if Thor will share his barter to purchase the gun. Thor smiles, as sweet as ever, and nods. Together they pull open their rucksacks and pull out their barter. 

A few minutes of haggling later, they walk away proud owners of a new tattoo gun. 

Later that night, Dizzee works by lamplight, tracing sketches onto Thor. Thor wants to be covered in ink, and Dizzee is happy to comply. In return, Thor will help Dizzee cover his warboy scars in tattooed stars and a single moon, splayed across his body, beautifully black. 

Dizzee runs his fingers over Thor’s side, tracing the lines he’s put down, and he hears Thor sigh. Dizzee turns to smile at him and find Thor staring intently, something overwhelmingly vulnerable in his eyes. He asks:

“Y’know what a husband is?”

Dizzee has never heard the word before and he’s curious.

“No. Is that rock rider slang?”

Thor smiles softly, affectionately.

“No. It’s before speak. It’s like wife, but for a man.”

Dizzee smiles, thinking he knows where this is going and liking it.

“Like Books and Shao. Husbands.”

Thor nods and suddenly shifts until he’s kneeling in front of Dizzee. He speaks reverently:

“They say in the before times, someone would kneel, and they would have beautiful glittering rings, clean and with craftsmanship beyond anything the wasteland has ever seen. Well, I have no exquisite ring, but here I am, on my knees to ask you. Dizzee, would you be my husband?”

Dizzee eagerly says:

“Yes, Thor.”

Thor grins widely and reaches out to take Dizzee’s hand. Dizzee smiles at him and continues to prepare the tattoo gun with the other hand. 

“Perhaps our first tattoo should be rings?”

Thor gasps, his eyes shining at that idea.

“That’s perfect, Dizzee!”

Dizzee laughs, overjoyed and pushes Thor back down to a lying position.

“Well then, let me get started!”

\-----------------


	3. wives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: canon typical violence, implied/referenced r*pe, use of the word "breeders"

\----------------

Thor races around the corner of the rocky cliff and waves to the interceptor, yelling:

“The caravan is coming!”

If they were smart, the caravan would have driven for the citadel with everything they had, so they would protect their precious cargo. But warboys aren’t always smart, and when they see prey, they often chase it. Thor makes effective bait, and sure enough, the first citadel bike comes around the corner. Thor and Shao aim and the two warboys fall dead. The gun shots ring out, a warning too late for the caravan. The large van holding the cargo rounds the corner, brakes screeching as it tries to stop. Books shoots the driver with ease and the van screeches to a stop. The car behind the van roars around it, ready to attack, but a well thrown thunder stick sends it tumbling, explosions blooming. 

There’s a moment of silence as they look over the carnage. They are all alert, waiting for an enemy to rise up and attack, but all of the white painted bodies are still. Thor looks to the interceptor and Shao nods.

“Let’s see what we’ve got.”

Boo Boo cheers:

“I hope there’s mother’s milk.”

Shao grimaces. 

“That shit is disgusting. I can’t believe y’all drink human milk.”

Boo Boo ignores him and bounces over to the van, cutting the chain holding its doors shut and throwing them open. Shao hears him gasp and that hurries his steps, until he’s running towards the door. 

Inside the van has a padded floor and walls, the fabric haphazardly nailed on to make it softer than blank metal. Three figures huddle in the back of the van, as far away from the doors as they can get. They’re beautiful, and two of them have long black hair while the third has a large afro. Shao knows exactly why they were being taken to the citadel and it turns his stomach.

Behind him, Books shouts from the interceptor:

“What is it?”

Boo Boo yells back:

“It’s breeders!”

Shao slaps him gently and snarls:

“Don’t call them that. They’re people.”

Boo Boo looks embarrassed and repeats:

“It’s people!”

Books nods and yells:

“Well, someone get in the van and let’s get out of here, old Joe’s going to be spitting mad.”

Shao looks at the women’s wild eyes and knows they need someone calm, someone non threatening as possible. So he calls:

“Dizzee! Get in back with them, tell them what’s going on.”

Dizzee nods and crawls into the van. One of the women hisses, hands curling into fists, in a warning not to come any closer. Dizzee puts his hands up and stays as far away as possible. Shao pulls the doors shut and heads towards the front, pulling the dead warboy out of the front seat as he yells:

“Books, you lead in the interceptor. Then the van, then Thor.”

Books and Thor nods and Shao starts the van, roaring away from the still smoldering car they had destroyed.

\----------------

Dizzee gives the women an even look and says:

“I’m Dizzee. We’re enemies of the citadel, we will not hurt you. May I know your names?”

The women look at each other, unsure, before the first woman speaks:

“I’m Mylene. This is Regina,”

She gestures at the other woman with long hair, and continues:

“And Yolanda.”

The darker skinned woman with the afro.

Dizzee nods and says:

“Thank you. Do you have a home, some place you were taken from? We will return you to there, if possible.”

Mylene looks hopeful as she says:

“We are of Cisco’s people. Do you know of us?”

It’s a distant settlement, two day’s drive, but they have visited there before. Dizzee is glad; he wants to be able to help these women. 

“We do. Once we are sure we are not followed, we will take you there.”

The women share another look, hopeful but anxious. Dizzee understands; how can they trust these strangers? The only proof will be action.

\-------------

Books pulls the interceptor to a stop and Shao follows in the van. They’re far enough from the citadel now that they should be safe. Shao steps out of the van just as Books steps out of the interceptor, and together they walk to the back of the van. Shao hopes Dizzee has made a good impression on the women. Boo Boo saunters over as well as Ra Ra, and Thor comes up last. Books opens the door to find Dizzee happily chatting with the women. They all blink at the bright sun and turn to look at the men outside the van. Shao asks:

“How’s it going, Dizzee.”

Dizzee smiles and says:

“May I introduce Mylene, Regina and Yolanda.”

Shao nods and Books says:

“Nice to meet you.”

The women wave hello and Mylene says:

“We are of Cisco’s people. Dizzee says you will take us home?”

Shao nods.

“It’s not too long of a drive, shouldn’t be a problem.”

Thor steps up, holding a bottle of water and hands it to Dizzee.

“Before we get going, they should have a drink.”

Dizzee hands the bottle over and the women drink deeply and gratefully. One they’re done, everyone returns to their cars, or bike, and they take off for Cisco’s settlement, racing across the sand.

\---------------------

They pull up to Cisco’s settlement, staying a good distance away, just to be safe. Mylene leaves the back of the van and walks up to the driver’s side window to talk to Shao.

“I will go ahead to talk to them, let them know you are friendly. If you are willing to stay, there will no doubt be a celebration and Cisco will want to reward you.”

Shao shifts, uncomfortable with staying, but Boo Boo gives him pleading eyes from the interceptor. Shao sighs and says:

“We’ll stay.”

Mylene nods and leads Regina and Yolanda into the settlement. A few minutes later they come back out and say it’s safe to enter. As they drive into the settlement, Shao can see signs of destruction, no doubt caused by the citadel’s raiding party. They stop in the center of the settlement, where a mustached man greets them. Shao remembers Cisco and they talk amicably for a few minutes. Then the celebration begins, wine being passed out and drums beaten to an upbeat tune. Boo Boo and Ra Ra dance to the music with glee, and Books cuddles close to Shao as he sips at his wine. Dizzee is still happily chatting with the trio they had rescued. Books smiles up at Shao and says:

“We did a good thing today.”

Shao raises his glasses, watching the sparks from the fire rise up into the dark sky, and says:

“May we do many more.”

\-----------------------------


End file.
